Unknown Fates
by CaitlinxChan
Summary: Taking a glimpse at the life of Caitlin Shikai, an Outcast from her destroyed village, will she find what she needs in Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

~Introduction note~

Hii It's me Caity-Chan~ :DD

This is my first official story so bear with me~! X3

Comments, Favs and Especially Reviews are welcomed. :P

Have fun and please enjoy!

Chapter 1

With the cold wind whipping around me, I tried to find warmth and solace in the thin cloth that was supposed to be my "jacket". The clouds overcastting the moon, no longer let the shadows cast around me, only to the let the deafening silence of the woods envelop me.

"Oh man…This isn't good.."

My heart started racing as I sensed a new presence, the snapping of a small twig breaking me out of my thoughts. I leap away in my haste, sprinting away from the source of my new fear.

Pure adrenaline and hot, red blood coursing through my veins, the thudding of my heart easily heard in my ears. I tried my best to weave through the trees, making somewhat of an attempt to escape the unknown enemy.

When I finally thought I had lost them, my foot hooked, under one of the darkly hidden tree roots, knarled and twisted along the paths. With a heavy "Thunk", I fell, face forward into the cold, damp earth of the forest.

The dull aching only quenched by the increasing sound of steps of my chaser. The trembling in my chest traveled further to my hands as I tried to back away. It finally stopped at my feet, it's voice almost metallic.

"Now where do you think you're going hmm..?

~End Of Chapter~

Haha I know I'm horrible for making it a cliffy on the first chapter, but I'm having fun, Ne~?


	2. Chapter 2

~Authors note~

Hello~

I hope you liked my first chapter, it's kind of a work in progress since most of the few chapter I do end up getting up onto here will be done in my T.A period in school Dx

Today's will possibly be very short since I really only have half the time today to do it since it's a half day.. :P

~Chapter 2~

_-Last Chapter Re-Cap-_

_When I finally thought I had lost them, my foot hooked, under one of the darkly hidden tree roots, knarled and twisted along the paths. With a heavy "Thunk", I fell, face forward into the cold, damp earth of the forest._

_The dull aching only quenched by the increasing sound of steps of my chaser. The trembling in my chest traveled further to my hands as I tried to back away. It finally stopped at my feet, it's voice almost metallic._

_"Now where do you think you're going hmm..?_

_-__End Of Re-Cap__-_

My feeble attempts to back up further were halted by my another hard trunk of a fir tree.

"Why do you keep running hmmm..?", The unknown figure's breath could now be felt on my face.

My mouth couldn't form words, much less give a coherent response to it.

The object of my fear then grabbed me up by my shirt, pulling something from a pocket, the slight scrapping told me, it wasn't something good.

I felt the cool metal press against my throat, feeling myself tense, ready to scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

My body snaps upright from my bed, breaking me out of my nightmare. The cool sweat still clinging to my body, dripping down my neck and coating my body almost. I felt around my neck for any type of wounds, find a small nick on my left side of my jugular, blood still red and wet.

Panting slightly, catching my breath, I slowly slid out of my large, usually comfortable bed.

I made my way slowly to the bathroom to look and completely assess the damage, wondering for the 5 time already this month, that this has happened to me.

I flip the light switch on, the light flickers on slowly before fully illuminating the room. Another small trickle of blood was not unnoticed as I really took a look at myself, reflected in the almost room length wall mirror.

"I don't get it…"

A silent tear fell down my cheek as I kept staring back at myself, through my own reflection.

~End Of Chapter~

Hmmm.. Seems to be hitting a traumatic spot..

Oh well, so what do you think, ne~?


	3. Chapter 3

~Author's Note~

Seems like I'm starting to get the hang of this a little :P

Sorry if the plot is not as exciting as it should be, I'm trying, ne~?

"."= Talking.

'.'= Thinking/talking to self.

Italics= Demons or such.

-Chapter 3-

~Chapter Re-cap~

_I flip the light switch on, the light flickers on slowly before fully illuminating the room. Another small trickle of blood was not unnoticed as I really took a look at myself, reflected in the almost room length wall mirror._

_"I don't get it…"_

_A silent tear fell down my cheek as I kept staring back at myself, through my own reflection._

~End Of Re-Cap~

Quietly I took a damp cloth, trying to rub away the tormented feelings I had along with the blood.

I didn't dare say a word, afraid that if I did it might just happen. These feelings always come up when things like this happen. 'I _SERIOUSLY_ hate my own superstitions, one day they _**may**_ be the death of me.'

When I finished the process, lost in my musings, I pulled out a bandage and covered the wound, trying not to pull to much attention to it. 'The less stress the _**Better**_. Believe me.'

Finishing I went to go back to my closet, deciding on my outfit for the day. Opening the closet door, my eyes quickly shifted over every detail, 'my paranoia getting the better of me I supposed.'

I reached for my desired clothes, slowly putting each article on. Finishing, I took a look at myself in the full length mirror.

'Hmmm…'

I was dressed in a short black pleated skirt, thigh high fishnet stockings, knee high ninja boots, a black cami top, fingerless gloves, and my many necklaces and pendants still fastened around my neck.

I moved gingerly over to my vanity table, picking up my Konoha headband, reflecting silently in my memories.

-_Flashback-_

_It was to be a great day for Hinagure, for the night was beautiful, the moon high and light in the sky._

_This was the very day that Hinagure would have its new heir crowned, to finally become the Hinakage. Every detail was planned out. Nothing was too extravagant for this event._

_Father and mother were so happy, helping the assorted members of our familiar relatives and friends alike prepare and become comfortable. There was a warm feeling in the air, almost a floating sense of calm, all was peaceful._

'_At least for a while…'_

_I was pacing back and forth, on the soft floors of my bedroom, debating onto what it was that I would wear, my ceremonial kimono seemed the best at this point._

_I slowly dressed, enjoying the soft feel of cotton and silk, sliding across my skin. I looked up into the mirror, my eyes slightly scanning over me._

_I had a pure white kimono, with delicate sakura blossoms and half moons adorning the sleeves and around throughout the whole design. I pulled the tabi on, a light pink to accent the design., sliding my tiny feet into the polished okobo. _

_I went to work, tying the large obi for the back and adjusting the rich, red rope around it. Satisfied with it, I went on to the matter of my hair. Pulling up a few strands here and there, I took my red hairsticks and placed them adorningly in the clustered strands._

_Smiling softly, I placed a blue rose clip into my elongated bangs._

_Finally satisfied with my appearance, I opened the door and walked into the long corridor that was my hallway, closing the door silently behind me._

_-End Of Flashback-_

I sighed softly, unable to go further into it, memories always hurt. Especially when it reminded me how much of an outsider I really was, no longer able to go to my home village, much less see anyone I ever loved from there.

I wiped away the silent tears and wrapped the headband around my neck. I kept up my work, not a word still spoken from my lips. I put two weapons holsters on, 1 each on each leg, attaching my back weapons pouches, pulling on my anbu vest, leaving it unzipped. Finally satisfied with my appearance, I dropped my eyes from the mirror, not liking the hollow feeling of me boring into myself with the same bright blue eyes.

I turned for the door and silently picked up my Anbu Cat Mask.

'Today..I just don't know anymore…'

~End Of Chapter~

Haha I guess I got a bit wordy here, I apologize. But I thought it was acceptable since we were going into flashback mode, and it provided a bit of insight into her sadness.

Reviewers get cookies! 3


End file.
